Vladimir Reznik
Vladimir Reznik is a character role-played by qurquru. General Description Vladimir Reznik was born in the Siberian city of Omsk, Russia on the 1st of August 1983. In 1987 his family moved to Moscow as his father had received a job promotion within the military. This good fortune took a turn in 1997 as Vladimir's father was shot and left wheelchair bound. Due to his father no longer being able to work, Vladimir, now 14, and his brother Oleg, 12, were forced to become involved in criminal activity to provide for the family. In 2001, at the age of 18, Vladimir was required to join the army in order to complete his obligatory 2 years of military service. During this time he served as a medic in the special forces known as Spetsnaz. After his military service was complete, Vladimir enrolled in university to continue his education. Unfortunately, his studies were cut short as his criminal history came back to haunt him and he was forced to flee Russia in 2005. His brother, Oleg remained and continued to be heavily involved in criminal activities. Vlad spent the next 14 years working hard as a taxi driver and medic in various cities, always doing his best to maintain his crime free existence. In October of 2019, Vladimir arrived in Los Santos. He continued to remain free of criminal activity and worked as a delivery driver to earn an income. His first friend in the city was Jim James Jr., who at the time was a BBMC prospect. Vlad and JJ quickly became friends as they both openly shared the same negative opinions of police and government. Vladimir also discovered that JJ had experience selling and using the various materials Vlad had earned as a delivery driver and, since they were of no use to him, he gave them all to JJ, further solidifying their friendship. JJ eventually introduced Vlad to the other members of the BBMC including their leader, Irwin Dundee. Vlad was thoroughly impressed with the family-like relationship between the club's members. During his interactions with the BBMC members, Vladimir was open with the club that he was staying clean and did not want to be involved in crime. However, after he was told that Dundee had been disrespected by GSF members, he made a spontaneous decision to mask up and go out with the BBMC to shoot up the GSF. He was later shot while in the south side, but was saved from death and jail by Dundee's smart leadership and excellent driving skills. After this incident, Vladimir was certain that the BBMC was his new family and he decided he would assist them in their criminal activities. A few days later, Benji Ramos was arrested for a crime that Dundee claimed he did not commit. The BBMC decided they would make an attempt to break Benji out of prison. Vladimir grabbed his gun to join, knowing it was a suicide mission. During the jailbreak attempt, Vlad gunned down Officer Brittany Angel. Vlad was then injured by a shot from a police helicopter and though he was able to drive away, he later passed out from blood loss and was arrested. Vlad was sentenced to 45 months in prison, had his gun license revoked and was fined $9k, which sent him into debt. Once released from prison he was ghosted by the entirety of the BBMC, the lone exception being his first friend, JJ. Vladimir worked diligently to relieve himself of debt and spent countless hours making deliveries to earn the small amount of money he could. He also began a jog club as a hobby in order to make new friends and to promote community engagement. Vladimir's life was given new direction after a fortuitous encounter with Officer Olivia Copper during a routine traffic stop. Vladimir eventually befriended Copper, who became his first Russian language student. Shortly thereafter, Copper introduced him to Officer Matt Rhodes and Police Chief Vladimir Raven. As he increasingly spent time with his new friends, his opinions started to shift. Their constant help and support destroyed all of the police stereotypes he had carried with him since childhood. He has since been recruited by Copper to join the LSPD, currently working as a cadet with the badge #525. Quotes "10-50 Ocean Man" "/me Thinks about Motherland" "/me Cries in Communist" "My life is full of pain" "Belt check" "I'm baby" "Stop capitalist scum!" "Whatever hurts the capitalism" "You violated the law, now stop before the law violates you!" "Stop and serve your sentence or pay with your blood" Trivia * Was a Russian tutor for [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] before becoming an officer. * Before Reznik was a cadet he shot [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']], almost killing her in the process. * Vladimir Reznik is a Cadet for the LSPD, Badge #525. * Adopted by Sergeant [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']]''' '''as her 5th child during his cadet phase. Gallery VladReznikLSPD.png File:Vm1111.JPG Reznik lspd.PNG Annotation 2020-02-09 143050.png|courtesy of tolstressedbean Annotation 2020-02-09 144359.png|courtesy of dweeb_atron99 Annotation 2020-02-09 144336.png|courtesy of dweeb_atron99 Annotation 2020-02-09 144307.png|courtesy of 123incubus Annotation 2020-02-09 143114.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Police